


Previews

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One always gets previews when going to the movies.  Anna wants a different kind of coming attraction from Rio.  Rio is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Previews

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Previews  
**Romance:** Anna x Rio/Rio x Anna  
**Word Count:** 265|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:**  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, prompt #96, write a fic with only dialogue; Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #187, Anna x Rio  
**Summary:** One always gets previews when going to the movies. Anna wants a different kind of coming attraction from Rio. Rio is happy to oblige.

* * *

“I cannot _believe_ how boring this movie is. They even made _things blowing up_ boring. And about all they got right about the trains was that they run on tracks.” 

“...” 

“You kissed me.” 

“That's right. You looked like you weren't having a very good time, what with all your complaining.” 

“So you thought you'd liven things up by kissing me?” 

“Did it work?” 

“… I think so. Let's try it again. I want to be sure.” 

“If you insist.” 

“You don't have to sound as if you're about to laugh. That really does ruin the mood.” 

“I'm sorry. I won't do it again.” 

“Maybe I should give you something better to do with your own time. And tongue.” 

“Really? Did you have something in mind already?” 

“Since you started it, you should know. Come here.” 

“I suppose this is something better to do. At least for now.” 

“What else could we do? We're not exactly in private, you know.” 

“There's no one else in the theater and 'private' doesn't mean _my_ place either.” 

“It doesn't? I thought you had a mansion. Can't you close a few doors in there?” 

“I have a brother, five annoying roommates, and several other people who wander in and out like they owned the place, _and_ an impressionable Iris as well. Even if I closed doors, they'd hear us.” 

“They would?” 

“Of course they would. Do I need to demonstrate on why?” 

“You did say there wasn't anyone else but us here. Maybe you should. Kind of a sneak preview?” 

“I think I can do that.” 

“Let's find out.” 

**The End**


End file.
